


Feindsender

by ChaosTotal (SamoShampioni)



Category: Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Welle: Erdball
Genre: AU, Alf - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Feindsender, Gen, Honey, Plastique, RPF, Venus - Freeform, W:E, WW2, Welle:Erdball, second world war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoShampioni/pseuds/ChaosTotal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welle: Erdball had an unusual set up at least. Most Feindsender were abroad, the term itself almost exclusively referred to foreign broadcasters, outside of Germany, such as the BBC. It was very rare for a Feindsender to be ran and broadcast from inside Germany. And extremely dangerous. (Welle: Erdball WW2 AU set in Nazi Germany)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Feindsender

_"Hallo, hier spricht Welle: Erdball, Symphonie der Zeit. Aus dem Äther schwingt und schwillt sie in die Ewigkeit!"_  
  
The broadcast always started the same away, the broadcast from the mysterious radio station. To their listeners, they were known as 'Welle: Erdball'. To the German government, they had another name. Feindsender. _Enemy radio station._  
  
\---  
  
When the Nazis had come to power, one of the first things they did was take over the airwaves. The radio was now the sole property of the Nazi propaganda machine, as any German amateur radio operators had all of their equipment confiscated.  
All, that is, except for the brave few who made attempts to hide it. And that was the case with Welle: Erdball. Honey, the leader of the secret station, had managed to keep his broadcasting equipment hidden away, safe in the cellar, under some unassuming sacks of potatoes. When the soldiers came to search the house, they found nothing. The cellar truly was a brilliant hiding place. As such, most of the broadcasting was done from this cellar. It was easier that way. They were less likely to be caught.  
Welle: Erdball had an unusual set up at least. Most Feindsender were abroad, the term itself almost exclusively referred to foreign broadcasters, outside of Germany, such as the BBC.  
It was very rare for a Feindsender to be ran and broadcast from inside Germany. And extremely dangerous.  
  
\---  
  
But Welle: Erdball had taken many measures to ensure their safety and the safety of the radio station. First of all, nobody knew the real names of any of the radio hosts, only their pseudonyms. Honey, Alf, Venus and Plastique. Untraceable.  
  
Welle: Erdball brought the real news to Germany, exposing the truth in a sea of lies. They also played music that the Nazi regime deemed 'degenerate' and tried to ban, some of which they had made themselves, in that very cellar.  
  
\---  
  
So far, they had been lucky, Very lucky. The radio hosts had taken every possible precaution to avoid suspicion. But the consequences for being caught would be servere. And, even listening to Feindsender was dangerous, as being caught listening to any of the Feindsender stations would land you a long stay in a German prison cell. Every day the SS resumed their search for the radio station 'Welle: Erdball'.  
But they were searching in the wrong place. Alf's quick thinking had lead the team to move to Mannheim, in Baden-Wurttemburg. Honey's thick Lower Saxony accent had thrown them off the trail. The Nazis were busy searching Stadthagen. Not Mannheim.  
And they wouldn't find Welle: Erdball there.


	2. Chapter 2

But it only takes one mistake for it all to come crashing down. All the years of hiding and secrecy could be undone with just one tiny mistake. That's why they had to be so careful.  
Honey looked down at the shelves. He had been sent to the local shop and was looking for the newspaper that Alf wanted, but it seemed that they had all sold out. It was at that moment a Nazi officer walked up to him. Honey hoped that he would just walk past so he could leave the store, but he had no such luck.  
"Ah, hello, nice day, isn't it?" the officer beamed. Honey wondered what to do. Not replying would only make things worse.  
"Yes, it is indeed. Hello there," Honey replied, not looking up.  
"Oh, that accent, you are from Lower Saxony, right?"  
"Uh, yes, that is correct," Honey smiled at the officer, hoping that he hadn't recognised his voice from the broadcasts of Welle: Erdball.  
"Wait a second, do I know you? You seem, familiar..."  
"I..." Honey froze, not knowing how to respond to that. He looked around the shop for an escape route. There was only one, and it was far away on the other side of the store. He hoped he could make it.  
But, at that moment, the officer grinned. He had just realised who he was talking too. And, as if they all knew, more Nazi officers immediately walked over, surrounding Honey with a ring of soldiers. It would be very hard to escape now.  
"Oh... hello..." Honey said meekly.  
"Drop the act. Yes, I know now, it's you, from 'Welle: Erdball'... Feindsender 64,3. Honey."  
"No no no!" Honey tried to run off but the Nazi officers blocked the exit.  
"I would get a big reward from the Party for capturing the ringleader of  Welle: Erdball. What do you think, Honey?"  
Nazi officers surrounded Honey. This was it. Welle: Erdball would be finished, one of the hosts captured.  
"I'm not him! I don't know who you're talking about!" But they didn't believe him.  
"Well, we'll see about that. You are under arrest for running a Feindsender," the officer yelled.  
Suddenly, a mysterious figure dressed entirely in black walked into the room.  
"Excuse me, I am in charge here, I am the head of the nearby Gestapo unit, hand him over to me, please."  
"Of course."  
The officers stepped out of the way, as the Gestapo member grabbed Honey, dragging him out the store, as the officers looked on.  
"No no no! Please! I'm not who you think I am!"  
"Calm down Honey," the soldier said as soon as they were out of earshot. He realised then... that voice sounded... _familiar_.  
Honey looked up, to find that it wasn't a soldier at all. It was Alf, grinning down at him. Wearing a fake Gestapo uniform, that actually looked pretty convincing. In all the panic, he hadn't noticed that the 'head of the Gestapo unit' was really Alf all along.  
"Alf!"  Honey yelled in relief. He had come to rescue Honey. It was then that he realised his friends at Welle: Erdball were the greatest friends anyone could ever ask for.  
"Yes, it's me. What's wrong, you didn't recognise me?"  
"No... sorry..."  
"Well, that's ok, I was putting on a Swabian accent, haha. I think they bought it. Well, we better get back to the house before anyone realises that something is wrong."  
"Thanks Alf," Honey grinned, "You're the best."  
"No problem. But this changes everything. They'll be suspicious when you don't show up in their jail cell tonight," Alf sighed, "And then they'll come looking for us. We'll have to leave Mannheim. We can't stay here anymore."


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm so sorry," Honey said as the two of them walked into the house, Venus and Plastique waiting there for them.  
"Why?" Venus said, "What's happened?"  
"Honey's been careless, we have to leave Mannheim now," Alf said.  
"But... but I don't want to leave Mannheim!" Venus said, but she knew it had to be done.  
"I know," Alf replied, "None of us do. But if we don't leave right now we'll be caught and arrested for the radio station. It has to be done."  
  
\---  
  
Plastique waved goodbye to the house as they left, and they all turned to get one last look at it. Mannheim had been the home of the Welle: Erdball radio station for so long... and now they had to leave. Leaving Mannheim was one of the hardest things that Welle: Erdball ever had to do. But if they stayed, the chances were high that they would get caught.  
"I'm so sorry," Honey sighed, "It's all my fault we had to leave. If only I'd been more careful then-"  
"Hey, don't blame yourself, ok?" Plastique said, "We've been at this for so long, one of us was bound to mess it up eventually. We're just glad you're alright, that's all."  
  
\---

It wasn't as if the others hadn't made mistakes. Alf, for using his real name instead of a pseudonym after he accidently revealed it on air in one of the early episodes. Plastique, for not hiding the radio equipment properly one time, although they had been lucky, no one had saw it. No one was completely perfect at hiding the radio station. So the blame game was one that they would not play. Because Welle: Erdball are a team. And teams stick together.

\---

  
The question of where the radio station should move next was a tough one. They would have to leave the state of Baden-Württemberg entirely. It would be for the best. And they couldn't return to Lower Saxony. Because the Nazis would be expecting that.  
Even Alf, the organiser of the entire operation, was having trouble solving this problem. But eventually, Alf found a solution. Welle: Erdball had connections with all of the electronic bands that still made music across the country. One particular band, Kraftwerk, was well known for being played prominently on Welle: Erdball's Feindsender radio station. Wolfgang owned another house nearby, and this was the base for their resistance activity. However, when Alf told them about what had happened, the whole of Kraftwerk agreed that Welle: Erdball would go and stay there. From that day forward, the Feindsender would now be run from Düsseldorf.  
  
\---  
  
It started the same as any other day in the Kling Klang Studio. Another day, another argument. Karl, as always, railing against Ralf and Florian. Wolfgang just stood in the background, silent. Sometimes, not even the resistance could keep itself together. And, if they couldn't be unified, then what hope did the resistance movement have?  
"You guys should let me do more," Karl demanded.  
"We let you do enough," Florian yelled back.  
"More than enough," Ralf added.  
"I just think we should be more careful, we'll get caught otherwise," Karl sighed.  
Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.  
"Ah, that must be them," Wolfgang said, wanting any excuse to leave the room, "I'll go and answer it then."  
  
\---  
  
The door opened and Wolfgang found the hosts of Germany's most famous Feindsender standing there.  
"Welle: Erdball!" Wolfgang smiled, "You're here!"  
"Hey Wolfgang!" Alf said, "Thanks for helping! You've really saved us with this, ya know?"  
"No problem guys, come in, come in," Wolfgang showed them in. The rest of Kraftwerk stopped arguing as Welle: Erdball walked in.  
  
\---  
  
Wolfgang took Welle: Erdball to the other house, and that night was the Feindsender's first broadcast from Nord Rhein Westfalen. But not the last. The Nazi officials were enraged. Somehow, Welle: Erdball had escaped. Somehow, they were still broadcasting.  
The Gestapo demanded that the whole of Mannheim be searched, but of course, they were too late. They had already been in Düsseldorf for quite a while now. Not that the Gestapo knew that.  
  
\---  
  
And so, Welle: Erdball had escaped yet again. They knew just how lucky they had been. Honey promised to be more careful next time, and they all promised that they would take even more precautions, so that they would never have to move the Feindsender ever again. As far as they were concerned, Düsseldorf was their home now. Düsseldorf was now the home of Welle: Erdball.


End file.
